scene_itfandomcom-20200214-history
Scene It? Movie Edition
General Scene It? Movie Edition is the first of the 3 main influencers of the franchise. As the name implies, this game is based solely on movies from the 1980s-2000s. These range from kids films to adult, however, the game is still rated at general as it does not contain language, intense violence, sexual or drug-related references. Movie Edition came soon after Scene It?, and was released by the publisher Mattel in 2003. The original was made in late 2002 as a square box, with the movie reel in the background. This is a slightly modified version of the original game in early 2002. After a year, Mattel bought Screenlife and changed the branding, which changed the box cover, and it's shape into a rectangle. There is no clear reason why this was done, but based on the fact that common television aspect ratio went from 4:3 to 16:9 around this time may have to assist sales. This new cover included a DVD, photo of gameplay, and a new movie reel visual. The game's theme color of blue was more prominent in this version. The gameplay would change very slightly, as pre-set gameplay was added to the main menu for DVD players that couldn't utilize the Optreve Technology. Other than that, the clips remained the same. This cover stood the same until 2007, when Mattel lost ownership of Screenlife, meaning they ran their own brand. The company slightly changed the Scene It? logo by replacing the orange white font with an orange font with a red outline. The selection button was also changed to orange. This also included the "party play" feature as standard. A lot of critical points to the first 2 versions were fixed in this release. (For Example, the Pictograms all play questions had no background animation or a timer. This was fixed with a timer and an animated background.) The 2007 release would, unfortunately, be the last, excluding translated games. Around 2012, the 2007 release was no longer in production, and the leftover warehouse games are the only ones available. Contents The original 2002 square box release of the game included the exact same contents as the latest 2007 release. This included: * A Flex-Time Gameboard * Scene It? Die * 6 Sided Die * Buzz Cards * 4 Metal Playing Pieces * DVD Case * DVD * Trivia Card Holder * Trivia Cards * Instruction Manual * Contest Application * Additional Assistance Sheet The only noticeable difference is the change in styling and design between releases. For example, the square box edition came with a much larger board since the box naturally fit a large circular object, but falls short with a rectangle which has a smaller width. Another drastic change was the theme, the original square box had a purple/blue contrast with movie reels. The trivia cards were this color theme aswell. Once the rectangle edition was released, the trivia cards, board, and instructions were themed as a dark blue. This would also change the movie reel to the new design adopted by Mattel. The Mattel to Screenlife rectangle boxes would not have any differences in terms of theme, except the logo redesign. Deluxe Edition Shortly after the release of the square box edition of the Movie Edition, the company quickly went to work on another game, this would be a special edition of the first movie edition game. They eventually landed on Scene It? Movie Deluxe Edition, which would feature many new things to the game. It was originally released in a square box in sometime around early 2003 to late 2004. It would include everything from the original game, plus an extra 2 playing pieces. Another very important addition would be a new deluxe DVD. This DVD would include content that was never added to the original due to popularity or space and would follow 1 of 4 themes. Deluxe Edition ''would include extra questions, movie clips, and 2 new all play question types. These included ''Zoom Out and Credit Roll. The 4 themes included Romance, Sci-Fi, Comedy, and Cops, Spies, and Secret Eyes. The box cover would look bright orange, and so would the contents such as the board, DVD, and trivia cards. The back of the box would also include the special additions to be had in the deluxe edition. An important detail is that these deluxe edition games were almost never released or changed during the ownership of Mattel. The possible reasons being: * Mattel prioritized some games, reducing the need for the deluxe edition * Screenlife owned rights to their Deluxe Edition ''games, which may have been that they were released, but never changed branding * Mattel denied production of deluxe games However, this can be further proved by that the ''Deluxe Edition ''was released yet again in 2007 after being sold by Mattel. The design drastically changed, as it was now a tin container. The logos, design, and theme all resemble the Mattel to Screenlife era of the game's release. Sequel Pack Along with ''Deluxe Edition, Scene It? would come with some sort of sequel, as many people criticized the original game for becoming out of date. This was solved with the Sequel Pack, an expansion of the original game. This "game pack" would include a DVD with all of its questions completely changed to newer movies, questions, and menu effects. It would also display "sequel" next to the logo. Along with the DVD were new trivia cards to add to an original deck, and a popcorn game piece. This sequel pack was made to actually be expanded to multiple packs. Website archives reveal that they "were going to update sequels every few months", but that never happened. Due to the success of Scene It? Junior, they felt the market was going to want more Junior sequels or different categories. This is evident by the number 1 being displayed on the original sequel pack box, assuming it would continue as sequel pack 2, 3, etc. The sequel pack also included the 2 new Deluxe Edition all play question categories. The box would undergo the same changes as the originals did, where the box art, box content theme, and other aspects matched those for Mattel. Category:Main 3 Games Category:DVD Games